


Pretty girl (where you been all my life)

by mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Steve, Genderswap, I love tropes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Steph is definitely not straight, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, billie is fucking hot, fem!Billy, lesbian sex is objectively better i dont know what to tell you, punk!billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch
Summary: “Look at all the pretty faces out here tonight. Hey ladies,” Billie brought a hand up to the microphone, surveying the crowd. Someone from the back yelled out ‘Dyke!’ and Billie laughed, bringing her hand back down to rest on the strings of her guitar. “That’s right, baby. You want a taste?”





	1. Pretty girl (where you been all my life)

This wasn’t exactly her scene.

Stephanie Harrington wasn’t punk. Far from it. She’d been a cheerleader and a basketball player in high school, she wore flowy skirts and button up cardigans. She’d never been anything but a prep. Her new friends, however, leaned towards the edgier side of tastes. Not all of them fit exactly in this crowd, they were a mixed bag of everything from prep to hard punk, but Steph stuck out the most. She’d tried, granted, to wear something that would blend a little better. She did have darker colors in her closet, for wintertime, mostly, but it was still pretty clear this was outside her comfort zone, even in a navy skirt. She didn’t mind much, and the music was good, even if it was darker than her normal taste. Once she was drunk, and a joint was passed around, she could dance to just about anything. 

 

“The first act is fine,” Kali had told her before they left, fixing her hair in the mirror hanging over her door, “But it’s the headliner that I really want to see. Billie Hargrove is like… a fucking god.” Steph had never heard of anyone who was going to be playing that night, but with a name like ‘muffpunch’ she was sure it would be, at least, a new experience. That’s what your twenties were all about, right? Even if her parents’ life plan for her involved a rich husband a some grandkids, she had plenty of time to get into some trouble first. 

 

The opener was leaving the stage, and Kali went to get a couple more drinks, for those who wanted them, while they waited for the main event. Kali handed her a new beer, and she was just getting the chance to take a sip when the lights started to lower again, and the band walked on. The woman who planted her feet in front of the main microphone tested out a few chords, looking up and giving the audience a devilish grin, her eyes landing directly on Steph. Maybe not directly, they were a good ways back in the crowd, although the venue wasn’t very big, but it sure felt like it. 

 

“Look at all the pretty faces out here tonight. Hey ladies,” Billie brought a hand up to the microphone, surveying the crowd. Someone from the back yelled out ‘Dyke!’ and Billie laughed, bringing her hand back down to rest on the strings of her guitar. “That’s right, baby. You want a taste?” She shot out a smirk, which Steph could swear that time was right at her. She felt her face flush just as the song started, and Billie looked away. Steph shook herself out of it, realizing she was the only one not dancing yet, and brushed it off as paranoia, drunk enough that she almost immediately forgot about it, dancing around with her friends, watching the band play.

 

Billie looked good on stage.

 

Steph could understand why Kali found her so admirable, or inspiring, or whatever. She clearly put everything into her music, you could see it in the way she moved up there. It was mesmerizing, it made it very hard to look away. Steph didn’t look away, even when she caught Billie’s eye again, who winked at her this time. That was a harder one to ignore, that is, until Kali grabbed her arm, saying something that sounded like ‘she winked at me!’, but it was drowned out by the music. Maybe Steph really was just delusional.

 

Muffpunch played for almost an hour, and Steph and her friends, along with everyone else in the crowd, were left begging for more. When no encore came, they made their way to the bar. It was only about midnight, and their night was far from over. She may look primped and innocent, but Steph was not one to back down from a good time. About half an hour after the show ended, Steph caught Billie and her band walking out of the stage door, also heading to the bar themselves, laughing and talking. That was nice, that they hung out where they played. Must be a kick for people who actually followed their music. She could see that Kali was watching them too, eyes wide, and Steph laughed. 

 

“You gonna say something?” She took a sip of her beer, motioning towards the band, who was already being pounced on by a few raving fans. Kali just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’d die if I get within five feet of Billie Hargrove.” Steph snorted a laugh, looking over towards them again. This time, Billie was looking back, one eyebrow raised, and Steph was just drunk enough to smile, only vaguely aware of what she was getting herself into, a little surprised when Billie was getting up, walking towards her. 

 

“Shit.” She looked at Kali, who was looking back and forth between Steph and Billie, eyebrows raised. “She’s coming over here.” Kali looked like she was going to have a heart attack, and Steph almost felt the same. Kali chickened out, turning to talk to their other friends, leaving Steph totally open, sitting on the last stool of the bar, only able to watch, wide-eyed, as Billie approached her. Before Steph could decide on a reaction, she was sliding in next to her, leaning one arm on the bar, the other holding a drink.

 

“Would you look at you, princess,” Steph could feel her cheeks heating up again, under Billie’s gaze. She had more piercings than you could see on stage, mostly in her ears, and eyebrow, and nose. There was a tattoo peeking out on her collarbone, another on her arm, and Steph had to actively keep from looking for more, her eyes snapping back up to Billie’s, half lidded, watching her with a smirk. “You don’t /look/ like a fan of mine.” Steph just leaned back against the bar sipping at her beer, trying to keep a very casual demeanor, for fear of embarrassing herself. Billie was /really/ hot. Steph wasn’t gay, but she also wasn’t blind, and it’s not like she’d never /thought/ about it before. She’d just… never really acted on anything. 

 

“I’m not.” Was what she managed to spit back, maybe a little harsher than she meant to, earning a grin from Billie. It was the truth, sort of. She’d liked the music, sure, but she wasn’t a /fan/.

 

“Ooh, feisty.” That definitely made Steph blush, but she held her expression, casting Billie a sideways glance. “Fine, not a fan. Just means I’ll have to convince you.” Billie looked… /hungry/, and Steph could recognize that she probably did this pretty often, hitting on her fans. Why wouldn’t she? It couldn’t be easy to be so outwardly queer, what better place to express that than in a room full of people who adore you? Steph just shrugged, swirling the liquid in her bottle, a little surprised at how unbothered she was managing to be, though she was sure the blush in her cheeks was blowing her cover. 

 

“You can certainly try.” She shifted on the stool a little so she was facing Billie, “Though I can’t promise it’ll work.” Steph honestly wasn’t even sure what she was talking about, but it /sounded/ sexy, and Billie was giving her this /look/… so obviously it was working, at least a little. Billie’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Steph’s eye went immediately to it, quickly looking back up, blushing more at the smirk on Billie’s lips, knowing she’d been caught. 

 

“I’m gonna go out for a smoke. Wanna come, pretty girl?” Steph breathed a laugh, shrugging a little.

 

“Yeah, alright. You gotta give me a cigarette, though.” 

 

“‘course, princess.” Billie already had the pack out, sticking one behind her ear and holding one out to Steph, before standing, already walking toward the door before Steph was even out of her seat. So cocky. She tried to ignore the look from Kali, feeling vaguely like she was betraying a friend by letting herself be whisked away, but how could she not? She was drunk, and Billie was hot, and interested, and Steph had never done anything like this before. Your twenties were all about doing stupid shit while you still could, right? By the time she pushed her way outside, Billie was already smoking her cigarette, leaning against the brick wall. Steph huffed, taking her place next to her, holding out a hand for a lighter.

 

“Not very chivalrous to not wait for me,” She lit her cigarette, taking a drag, looking over at the other, “Don’t tell me all your sweet talk vanishes when you get a girl alone.” She heard Billie laugh next to her, and she smiled. 

 

“Don’t usually need as much convincing as you, sweetheart,” Steph rolled her eyes, not looking at Billie, who was definitely looking at her. If she made eye contact right now, Steph knew she would just start blushing again, and it would be harder to hide under the harsh neon light outside the bar. 

 

“Poor Billie, chose the one girl in the crowd who isn’t a dedicated fan ready to drop her panties at the bat of an eyelash.” She smiled at her own words, finally glancing over, regretting it almost immediately. Billie was looking at her, still, but it was softer now, and she laughed at Steph’s teasing, shrugging a little. 

 

“You got me, I’m bad news.” She shifted closer to steph, ashing her cigarette on the ground in front of her, “But then tell me, what’s a girl like you doin’ out here with a dyke like me, huh?” Steph swallowed, trying desperately to hold on to her composure, willing the blush out of her cheeks. The way Billie was looking at her made her feel like something was about to happen. Her eyes lingered on Steph’s lips, and she could feel her heartbeat speeding up, the air between them thick. She knew Billie wouldn’t do anything stupid. Doing something like that out in the open, even in this part of town, it came with a risk. 

 

“I’m uh… trying to be open to new experiences.” Was all she managed. Billie laughed, finishing off her cigarette and putting it out under her boot. She reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind Steph’s ear, making her breath stop in her throat. It occurred to her that she hadn’t really let on that she’d never done this before until now, and something changed in Billie’s gaze, making Steph squirm. Billie moved in front of her, leaning one hand against the wall next to her head, and Steph suddenly remembered she’d /never done this before/. 

 

“Don’t worry, princess. I can show you the ropes.” Billie’s voice dropped lower when she said it, and Steph ran her tongue over her lips absently, very aware of the tension rising between them. Billie was looking her up and down, which only made her blush deeper, wishing she knew what to do with her hands, other than put her cigarette out against the wall. They were just /looking/ at each other, and it was almost torturous, having to just live with that feeling hanging in the air. Steph’s eyes darted down to Billie’s lips as she contemplated just /doing/ something, ending whatever teasing Billie was trying to pull, but before she got the chance, the door to the bar flew open, and someone she recognized as being part of Billie’s band walked out, rolling her eyes. 

 

“There you are.” Billie pulled away, an easy smile coming over her face. Steph was flustered, not really sure what to do with herself, feeling the pointed gaze of the other band member on her. “You wanna at least take that poor girl somewhere private? You know that Tommy doesn’t want you to stir up the rumor mill again.” Steph watched as Billie just laughed, waving her off.

 

“Relax, Carol. We’re just talking.” She shot a wink back at Steph, which made her simultaneously blush and roll her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She definitely wouldn’t mind going somewhere more private, anyways. She’d sort of forgotten Billie was someone that might actually have press on her ass, and Steph wasn’t looking to get any angry calls from her mother anytime soon. “What do you think, gorgeous, do I need to whisk you away somewhere more romantic?” Steph looked between Billie and the other girl - Carol - who was giving her such a look of /pity/, it pissed her off. She shrugged, relaxing a little more against the wall. 

 

“I wouldn’t complain if you did,” Her gaze fell back on Billie, who was giving her this fucking mischievous look. 

 

“Alright, then that’s that.” She turned back to Carol, “Tell Tommy not to wait up.” Before Steph could say anything, Billie was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down the block, god only knows where, but she let it happen, just hoping her friends wouldn’t get worried when they realized she’d disappeared. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled into a taxi, and they sat in excruciating silence for what felt like forever, Billie’s hand resting on her thigh. When they stepped out, Steph didn’t really have time to get her bearings before she was being lead up the steps of a little brownstone building, her pulse jumping a little as she realized she’d really come home with Billie Hargrove.

“Is this your place?” Billie had let go of her hand to fish a set of keys out of her pocket, unlocking the door.

 

“Yeah, when I’m in town.” She stepped to the side, letting Steph in first, closing the door behind them and turning on the lights. “So, princess, this up to your standards?” Steph breathed a laugh, looking around a little. 

 

“It’s nicer than my studio apartment, that’s for sure.” She turned around, catching Billy watching her, an eyebrow raised. “What?” Billie laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Nothin’, sweetheart. You’re just nice to look at is all.” Steph rolled her eyes, taking a step towards Billie.

 

“It’s Stephanie, by the way.” She fussed with the waist of her skirt absently, just to give her hands something to do. Why was it so much harder to flirt with a girl? She could have a man eating out of the palm of her hand in minutes, if she wanted, but Billie… made her nervous, in a good way. “Steph, if you want.” Billie just smiled, nodding her head towards the stairs. 

 

“Well, /Stephanie/, you want to tour?” The way that Billie said her name was so fucking obnoxious, but… it was still kind of hot. She wasn’t stupid. She knew it was just a polite way to get her to the bedroom, but she wasn’t complaining. Billie clearly was someone who knew what she wanted. She nodded, letting the other lead the way up the stairs. She went through all the other rooms first, just to keep up the appearance of giving a tour. It was nice, that she was doing that, even if Steph knew what the end goal was. It was considerate. When they finally reached her bedroom, Steph could feel the nerves starting to build again, but she ignored them, letting Billie lead her inside. It was a nice place, Billie could clearly afford a nice place. Steph hadn’t realized she was that successful. Sure, there was a big crowd, but there usually was for any show Kali dragged them to, even for little nothing bands, because people just wanted to get together and dance, even to shit music. She heard the door click closed behind her, and she turned, the nerves coming through all her attempts to keep them at bay. “You sure this is okay?” Billie was moving towards her, her hands finding their place on Steph’s hips, thumbs hooking in the waistband of her skirt. “Because you can change your mind, princess. I won’t mind.” Steph considered the question. She was nervous, sure, but who wouldn’t be? Even if she had slept with a hundred women, Billie was something else, so confident, definitely experienced.

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Her voice came out quieter than she intended, but with Billie leaning in so close, she couldn’t manage much louder than that. “First time for everything, right?” Billie laughed, pulling her closer.

 

“Mm, it’s an honor.” Steph was expecting it when Billie kissed her, and she relaxed against her, arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders. It was different than kissing a guy. Steph liked kissing boys, but this was… nice. Softer. Billie was clearly letting Steph have the reigns, decide when they would turn it up a notch, at least for now. She didn’t stop her at any point. Not when Billie licked into her mouth, not when she started to pull her shirt free from being tucked into her skirt. Not when she pushed her hands up underneath. Billie’s hands were warm, and rough, covered in calluses from playing guitar. Steph found herself sighing against her lips, pushing her fingers up into Billie’s hair. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, Billie was breathing a laugh, ducking her head to kiss at Steph’s throat. 

 

“You’re a good kisser.” she breathed, as if that would be news to Billie at all. She felt her smile against her skin, nipping gently at it, making Steph take a sharp breath. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, princess.” She didn’t even get the chance to shoot back, add another retort to whatever this banter they’d started up was, because she was being lead backwards to the bed, letting herself be picked up and placed on the mattress. Billie was /strong/. She was hot, and she was strong, and she was climbing onto the bed after her, hands pushing up her thighs under her skirt as she leaned down to kiss her again, slower this time, not as urgent. Steph squirmed a little under her touch, Billie’s fingers teasing, gliding farther up her legs, tugging at the waistband of her tights, not quite giving her what she wanted.

 

“Fucking tease,” She mumbled against Billie’s lips, getting a laugh out of the other. 

 

“Just tryin’ to take it slow for you, sweetheart.” Billie moved to kiss her jaw, lathing her tongue across her skin. Steph just snorted a laugh.

 

“Just because I’ve never been with a girl before doesn’t mean I’m afraid of being touched,” She leaned her head back, giving Billie easy access to continue her lips down. “Call me princess all you want, but I’m no prude.” Billie just hummed, sucking at the skin under Steph’s ear while her hands worked to pull her tights down, tossing them to the side.

 

“Fine, I won’t be so gentle.” Billie didn’t start kissing her again, instead, she sat back on her haunches, pushing her skirt up so it rested crumpled around her hips. “Any of your boyfriends eat you out, princess, or do I get to show you how it’s done?” Steph rolled her eyes.

 

“I have pretty good taste in men, thank you.” Not that there’d been many. Nate had been particularly eager to please, so this wasn’t exactly new territory. Billie was watching her, hands on her thighs, eyebrow raised, and Steph kicked a knee up, just to snap her out of it. “You gonna keep drooling over me or you wanna actually do something?” Billie barked a laugh, shifting a little so she settled in between Steph’s legs, snapping the elastic of her panties a, just to keep being a fucking tease.

 

“So impatient,” Steph wanted to laugh, but it came out closer to a sigh. Billie’s breath was hot against her skin as she moved to press kisses to the inside of her thigh, sucking in a mark that would definitely be there in the morning, dark and purple, a reminder.  _ God  _ that was fucking hot. Steph squirmed a little under her, hands coming up to cover her face when Billie finally dragged her tongue across the fabric, knowing she must be a blushing fucking mess right now. Billie was taking her fucking  _ time. _

 

“C’mon,  _ fuck,” _ She could hear Billie laugh, opening her mouth to finish her thought but falling short when she felt her underwear finally being pulled away, propping herself up a little to watch Billie running her tongue over her lips, staring Steph down like she was trying to hold herself back.

 

“Relax, I got you,” and then she was ducking her head with a smirk, watching Steph through her lashes when she finally got her mouth on her. She watched, eyes half lidded, and reached out to run her fingers through her hair a little, still a little amazed that this was happening. She didn’t have much time to linger on that thought though, because Billie was sucking her clit into her mouth, fingers prodding and pushing inside her with almost no resistance. Nate may have done this for her, but Billie fucking knew her way around a woman’s body, and Steph tried to suppress a moan, back arching a little into it. She fell back onto the bed, unable to focus enough to keep herself propped up, opting instead to run her hands up her own torso, chasing that sensation, thumbing over her nipples lightly, which were already standing at fucking attention.  _ Jesus christ, maybe I’m gay. _ Yeah, as if the girl latched on to her pussy wasn’t already evidence enough of that. 

 

“Oh fuck,  _ Billie,” _ She had her fingers crooked just right, and Steph hadn’t thought that a person could move their tongue the way she was, pulling a moan out of her that was almost  _ embarrassing.  _ “If you keep…  _ fuck,  _ keep doing that.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and if she didn’t have a face full of her clit right now, she knew Billie would be giving her that fucking smirk. She did as she was told, though, Steph felt like she was losing her goddamn mind, unable to keep herself from moving against her, only to be held down by Billie’s free hand pressed flat against her hip. “‘m gonna…” She didn’t get the chance to finish her thought, because Billie clearly got the message, and it only took a few more seconds before she felt her orgasm spreading through her, tensing around Billie’s fingers, mumbling something incoherent. She didn’t fucking stop though, and by the time Steph was back in her own head, she was oversensitive, reaching down to pull Billie back, breathing a laugh. “Jesus, you trying to kill me?” Billie just smirked, moving up to lathe her tongue over her nipple before up to press their lips together again, and Steph sighed into the kiss. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” That word sounded so good coming out of Billie’s mouth, so much better than any of the guys she’d been with. Nate had never been possessive enough to call her baby. Billie’s mouth moved down her jaw again, nipping at the skin just under her ear, and Steph found herself reaching for her pants, undoing the button, making her stop and pull back, looking down at her with pupils blown. “You don’t gotta do that, if you don’t want,” Steph’s hands stopped moving, but she didn’t pull away, trying to read Billie’s expression, “I know you ain’t done this before.” She just shook her head, dipping her fingers below her waistline, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

“I want to.” It came out quieter than she’d intended, but Billie was looking at her like she was a fucking gift from god before she was sitting back, pulling her clothes off about as elegantly as she could from this position. And then they were flipped, and Steph found herself in a staring contest with Billie’s clit, licking her lips as she hesitated a little. She felt Billie’s fingers comb through her hair, and looked up to see her watching, expression soft.

 

“No pressure, princess. Just do what you think feels good.” And she thought she could probably manage that, thumbing at Billie’s clit, watching as she sighed and let her eyes fall closed, shifting a little when she did it again. She was so pretty, prettier than Nate, and Steph found herself wanting to coax noises out of her, bring down the big bad persona she had in the bar and make her lean into her touch. When she finally got her mouth on her, it was a lot less intimidating than she’d expected, and Billie was grinding against her, her breath going a little uneven. Fuck that was hot. She didn’t take her eyes off her, wanting to watch her come apart, kind of amazed that she could cause that. She pushed a finger inside her, then two, twisting and hooking them the way she did to herself, making Billie buck against her mouth, fingers finding their way back into her hair. It took her a second, but she found her rhythm, and Billie seemed to appreciate it, breathing her name amidst the sighs and moans she let slip. “Fuck,  _ baby,  _ you’re doin’ so good.” Steph hummed under the praise, running her free hand up her thigh. Soon, Billie’s breathing got a little more sporadic, and her fingers fisted into Steph’s hair. It seemed like she hadn’t expected it, the way she let out a sharp breath and clenched around her, like the air had been punched out of her lungs. Steph took a note from Billie’s playbook and kept going, moving faster even, working her over through her orgasm, only stopping when she was told. “Fuck, princess. Where you been all my life?” Steph smiled, knowing she looked like a fucking mess, but the way Billie was looking down at her made her feel like the prettiest girl in the world. Fucking hell.

 

“Fucking guys, I guess,” That made Billie laugh, and she wrapped a hand around Steph’s wrist, pulling her down to kiss her again, lazy and slow. 

 

“That’s a damn shame.” 


	2. Not some sappy dyke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I might like girls,” Steph was sitting on the couch with Kali, passing a joint back and forth. The TV was on, but neither of them were paying much attention to it, mostly background noise. Kali laughed around smoke, raising an eyebrow at her.
> 
> “Oh, ya think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i couldn't stay away from this one

“I think I might like girls,” Steph was sitting on the couch with Kali, passing a joint back and forth. The TV was on, but neither of them were paying much attention to it, mostly background noise. Kali laughed around smoke, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh, ya think?” Steph rolled her eyes, huffing a little, “You haven’t shut up all week about Billie fucking Hargrove’s tongue, and you think you  _ might  _ like girls?” She was right, of course. Not only had she taken every opportunity to talk about it, but it was all she could fucking  _ think _ about, Billie’s mouth, her hands on her thighs, that fucking  _ smirk _ . Steph had given her her number, Billie said she’d call next time she was in town, but god knows when  _ that  _ would be. She kicked Kali a little taking the joint back from her.

 

“You don’t have to be a dick about it,” Kali just snorted, “I’m trying to  _ come out  _ to you, bitch. Where’s the love and acceptance?” Kali sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Fine, I love and accept you Steph. Does this mean I can stop fucking hearing about how she fucked you so good you’re ruined for anyone else, or is that still part of it?” Steph scoffed back at her. 

 

“I haven’t been talking about it  _ that  _ much,” a lie, “Besides, if you’d fucked Billie Hargrove, you wouldn’t shut up about it either.” 

 

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t fuck Billie Hargrove, that’s the difference.” 

 

“Oh fuck you, you wouldn’t. You were practically drooling over her the whole concert.” Kali rolled her eyes again.  _ They’re gonna get stuck like that _ , Steph thought. 

 

“No, I wouldn’t fuck Billie because I know like ten other girls who have fucked Billie. She’s not some romantic dyke who came to sweep you off your feet and show you the light, Steph. I’d be surprised if she even calls.” Steph scowled at her.  _ Jealous _ . 

 

“Bitch.”

 

—-

 

It took three weeks before Billie called.

 

Steph really had tried not to take what Kali said to heart. But then she’d heard the same thing from like three other girls, and the likelihood of Billie Hargrove coming back and professing her love seemed a little less likely every day.

 

Not that that was really what Steph was expecting, but she certainly wouldn’t mind seeing her again, if only to work out what was going on in her own head.

 

When she finally did call, Steph was kicking herself for answering too quickly as soon as she picked up the receiver, trying to make her voice sound even, casual, unaffected. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey there princess.” She could fucking  _ hear  _ that smirk in her voice, and she wasn’t sure if that was making her blush because she was annoyed or totally hot for it, but she tried not to think about it too much.

 

“Hey,” She plopped down on the couch, playing with the phone chord nervously, “Took you long enough.” She could hear Billie laugh on the other end, and Steph rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

 

“Impatient,” And as much as Steph wanted that to annoy her, the fact that this was happening at all, that Billie had called, was more than she’d expected, so she just snorted a laugh.

 

“You got me. Just can’t stand to be apart for another second.” 

 

“Bet you can’t, gorgeous.”  _ Fuck _ she was good at that, at making Steph blush even when she was feeling confident, shooting Billie’s little quips right back at her. 

 

“Well, you just calling to say hi, or are you gonna end my suffering?” If Billie could hear the hesitation in her voice, she didn’t mention it, but Steph was almost afraid to ask that question. Because what if she had just called to say hi? What if this didn’t mean she was back in town and ready to scoop her up and take her away again? 

 

“Depends, sweetheart, you free tonight?” As if Steph wouldn’t drop any plans she might have to meet Billie. As if she hadn’t been  _ dreaming  _ about her for fucking weeks.

 

“Hm, I dunno. I’m a busy girl, you know.”

 

“That right?” 

 

“No, you bitch. Of course I’m free, I’ve only been waiting by the phone for three weeks.” And maybe that one was a little harsh, but any worry was washed away by Billie’s laugh, sharp through the receiver.

 

“Then I guess I’m taking you out tonight,” Steph couldn’t help the smile that came to her face, twisting the cord around her finger, “Where am I picking you up?” Steph told her her address, a little giddy at the thought. Maybe this wasn’t love, but she certainly wouldn’t mind getting a little more time with the other girl, and her smirk, and her  _ tongue.  _ Fuck. She was so caught up, she almost missed when Billie said, “Wear somethin’ nice for me, pretty girl. Gonna treat you right.” And then the line was dead, and Steph was blushing on the couch, staring at the blank TV in front of her.  _ Fuck. _ Take that Kali.


	3. Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you look at you, princess,” Steph couldn’t help but blush a little as Billie leaned against the doorframe, that smirk finding its way to her expression almost immediately, “Got all dolled up just for me?” She tried her best to scowl at her, roll her eyes, but a hint of a smile peeked through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the juicy stuff - you're welcome

Steph definitely didn’t spend all day figuring out what to wear. She definitely didn’t try on every piece of clothing in her closet, leaving her room a goddamn mess. But she knew if they went anywhere after, it wouldn’t be here, not with Billy’s place just sitting there empty. 

 

She  _ definitely  _ didn’t spend an hour looking at herself in the mirror in a set of lingerie, trying to decide if that was too eager or not. 

 

She eventually decided on a simple black dress, one that Kali had made her buy when they’d gone to New York for spring break the year before. It was a little shorter than she usually wore, but it did sort of make her feel… sexy, which was not something she could usually say. It wasn’t that she didn’t  _ like  _ feeling that way, but the occasion rarely came up. Her mother always told her men like women who have the self respect to cover up, and she’d just sort of… listened. 

 

By the time eight rolled around, Steph was sitting by her window watching for Billie’s car. Not that she knew what it looked like, but she figured she’d probably know it when she saw it. She was right about that, at least. She didn’t know much about cars, but she knew enough to know that was a nice fuckin’ car. Her Beemer was fine, it was relatively new, did what she needed it to, but that was a  _ sexy  _ car. She watched Billie get out of it, looking up at the building, and she ducked out of the window, not wanting to get caught staring. She practically sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself in her kitten heels, taking a moment to compose herself before opening the door, only to find Billie standing there, hand up like she was about to knock.  _ Fuck. Too fucking eager.  _

 

“Would you look at you, princess,” Steph couldn’t help but blush a little as Billie leaned against the doorframe, that smirk finding its way to her expression almost immediately, “Got all dolled up just for me?” She tried her best to scowl at her, roll her eyes, but a hint of a smile peeked through.

 

“You told me to.” Which was  _ true _ , but Steph had probably taken a little more time than she’d been expecting. 

 

“Well damn, I should do that more often.” And if Billie was trying to hide the way she raked her eyes up and down, she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Steph couldn’t help but look too, albeit a little subtler. Billie looked  _ good,  _ which wasn’t a surprise. Her shirt was basically just hanging off her fucking shoulders, unbuttoned far enough that bra just peeked out underneath it. Steph sort of got stuck on that, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring. Clearly, neither of them were very good at that, because Billie was lifting her chin, one brow raised. “Eyes are up here, gorgeous.” And Steph flushed red, opening her mouth to reply before Billie cut her off again, “You ready to go, then?” 

 

Billie held the car door open for her as she slipped inside. They drove mostly in silence, Billie’s music playing over the stereo. They didn’t say much, but she didn’t miss the way she was being looked at, the quick glances in her direction. It made her fidgety, made her want to know what the hell was going on in Billie’s head. 

 

—-

 

The restaurant they parked at was nice, probably one of the nicest in town. Steph almost felt underdressed, but the look Billie gave her as she stepped out of the car quelled that anxiety. The place was dimly lit, every table topped with a candle. Billie seemed to be a regular, by the way the maitre d greeted her, although ‘Miss Hargrove’ didn’t really seem to suit her. She wondered vaguely how many girls she’d taken here, how many sultry looks she’d cast their way the way she was now, as Steph followed to their table. She tried to shake it off, though, smiling and thanking the waiter for her menu, looking down at it instead of across at Billie, whose eyes she could feel on her. God, she really wasn’t sure why she felt so…  _ nervous.  _ She’d already slept with Billie, the anxiety that came with that was gone, so what the fuck was she so  _ worried  _ about? They spent a few minutes looking through the menus, asking each other what they were going to order - Billie seemed to have a ‘usual’ - and ordering. Billie got a bottle of wine that was too expensive, but Steph kept that to herself. She may have grown up spoiled, but she definitely knew the value of a dollar now. 

 

“So, princess, what’s a girl like you doin’ out with a dyke like me, anyway?” She was pouring more wine into her glass, swirling it a little before taking a sip. Steph looked up, her eyebrows pulling together.

 

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I-” Billie waved a hand, shaking her head.

 

“No, baby, I don’t mean like,  _ why me? _ I know why me,” She shot a wink. “I just mean…” She shrugged, motioning to Steph, “You’ve got like… straight girl written all over you. You look like mommy and daddy have had a husband and a dress picked out since you popped out. If you hadn’t been blushin’ and smilin’ at me like you were from the audience, I wouldn’t’ve thought I had a chance.” Steph snorted a little, rolling her eyes.

 

“I mean, you’re not far off,” She liked to think of herself as a little more alternative than she’d been in high school, but she knew how she looked. No one would look their way and guess that Billie’d be sticking her tongue inside her later. “I dunno, I guess you’re irresistible or something.” She shrugged, a little too embarrassed to do anything but deflect the question. Billie raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push. Just smiled easy and took another sip of her wine.

 

“Alright, I’ll take it.” If she was being honest, Steph didn’t really  _ know  _ why. She knew she’d always had some inclination towards women, but she wasn’t sure why  _ now,  _ why  _ Billie _ . She’d ignored it this long… guess it had to start sometime. 

 

They spent most of dinner making small talk, all the stuff they’d skipped the first time around. Steph learned Billie was from California, and moved out here to get away from her dad before her and her friends started the band. She had a step-sister in school in Washington, and ex girlfriends strewn across the country, but ‘no one like you, pretty girl,’ which Steph was  _ sure  _ she said to everyone she took out. 

 

Steph told her about Hawkins, about her parents, about how she moved just to get a chance to live her life a little before she was married off to some rich friend’s son. She talked about the kids, who were all off in school now; ‘one of them is in Washington, at Western. Lucas. Maybe they know each other.’ She talked about Nathan, and Jonathan, and ‘it’s honestly kind of funny, now. That we both ended up swinging the other way.’ It felt… nice. And Billie was listening intently, watching Steph with her chin in her hand, which only made her blush. She was so caught up she barely noticed that they’d been done with dinner for half an hour, only realizing when the waiter came over to ask if they wanted dessert. 

 

“What do you think, princess?” Billie eyed her over the dessert menu, eyebrow raised. 

 

“I think… I’m pretty full,” And the way that made Billie smirk… Steph knew she’d make some lewd joke if she could,  _ I’ve got my dessert right here,  _ just the suggestion of it made her blush. 

 

“Well, you heard the lady. Just the check, thanks.” 

 

—-

 

They didn’t even make it into the car.

 

Billie had her pressed up against the side as soon as they were out of view of the restaurant, kissing her in  _ plain sight.  _ It was exhilarating, how little Billie seemed to care about getting caught. She’d grown up her whole life whispering rumors about stuff like this, knowing rural Indiana wasn’t friendly to homosexuals, so  _ kissing in public, _ it felt like danger to Steph. It lit up her nerves. 

 

Billie couldn’t keep her hands off her, even as they drove, one hand planted firmly on Steph’s thigh, and she could swear she kept pushing it higher. 

 

It was almost a relief to finally park in front of Billie’s place. The tension sitting between them was almost suffocating, and Steph felt wound up. The way Billie looked at her before she got out of the car, she was feeling the same. She lead Steph up the stairs, fingers barely touching as she unlocked the door before pulling her inside. 

 

“Y’know, I’ve been thinkin’ about you for weeks, pretty girl,” She should have expected it, Billie pushing her up against the door as soon as it was closed, lips ghosting over her throat, hand pushing up under her dress. “Got off thinking about touchin’ you. ‘Bout the way you look.” And  _ god  _ if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing Steph had ever heard. “You think about me, sweetheart?” She nodded, licking her lips.

 

“Yeah, a lot. Wouldn’t stop talking about you, my friends made fun of me,” Billie thumbed across the fabric of her panties, making Steph let out a shaky breath, “ _ God _ , didn’t think you’d call.” That made Billie pause, pulling back to look at her.

 

“Why?”  _ Shit _ . 

 

“Uh, you do have kind of a reputation,” She shrugged, chewing the inside of her lip, “I’m glad you did though.” Her voice dropped a little, worried she’d just fucked this whole night up. Billie just snorted and kissed her, bringing her free hand up to cup her jaw, only pulling back to catch a breath.

 

“Guess I’m changin’ my reputation then.” And then Steph was being fucking  _ lifted _ , straddling Billie’s waist, and carried up the stairs.  _ Fuck _ she was strong. She let her down once they got into her bedroom, but didn’t let go for long, kissing at Steph’s jaw as she unzipped her dress. She stepped back, undoing the buttons on her shirt, letting Steph shimmy out of her dress. “Oh fuck me.” She blushed under Billie’s gaze. Okay,  _ maybe _ the lingerie was a little much. “God, what the  _ fuck  _ have I ever done to deserve this?” Her shirt still hung from her shoulders unbuttoned, too distracted to take it off before she was closing the space between them again, gently pushing until the back of Steph’s knees hit the bed, and she got the message. 

 

“So you like it then?” She looked over at Billie as she laid down, who was kicking off her shoes and pants, letting the shirt fall to the ground. 

 

“Hell yes I do,” She crawled over Steph, stopping to lathe her tongue over the thin lace of her bra, “You really are some kind of fuckin’ princess, huh?” She didn’t get a chance to shoot back, though, because Billie was kissing her again, slow and lazy, until Steph felt like she could just melt away if she wanted to. 

 

And then her mouth was moving, down her chest and stomach, kissing over her freckles and moles, sucking a mark into her inner thigh where the one from weeks before had faded. She ran her tongue up the panties before she pushed them aside, too impatient to pull them down her legs, and Steph relaxed, just letting herself sigh along with Billie’s tongue. She was pulled out of her head when Billie stopped, opening her eyes to look down at her. “I got somethin’ fun we could do,” She looked up at Steph from where she was lying between her legs. Steph had to take a second to regain any logical thinking, and before she could respond, object, ask her to keep going, Billie was getting up, marching over to her closet with a grin, disappearing into it for a second. When she stepped back out, she was wearing - oh  _ god _ \- Steph blushed, covering her face with her hands. 

 

“What’s  _ that?” _ She knew, and Billie must know she knows, because she just walked over with that fucking smirk on her face, moving her hands aside to kiss the corner of her mouth before moving down to her throat.

 

“What, you don’t like my dick?” Steph could feel her laugh against her skin, and as much as she might not want to admit it, the idea of getting fucked by Billie was  _ really hot.  _

 

“I don’t not  _ like  _ it,” she swallowed, Billie nipped at her collarbone, “Just… surprised.” 

 

“Don’t worry baby, I know what i’m doin’.” And Steph certainly didn’t doubt  _ that.  _

 

It turned out, Billie  _ definitely  _ knew what she was doing. The dildo was bigger than anyone Steph had been with, that was for sure, but she was already so fucking hot for Billie that it didn’t take much preparation to get going. And Billie  _ got going. Fuck. _

 

“Oh my god,” Steph had a hand over her forehead, the other bunched up in the sheets. Her legs were wrapped around Billie’s waist, boxing her in, and she didn’t seem to mind at all. She was grinning, sharp and confident, running her tongue over her lips every so often, rolling her hips into Steph. Fuck fuck  _ fuck. “Oh my god.”  _ She was circling her clit with her thumb in time with her thrusts, and Steph felt that familiar feeling start to build in the pit of her stomach. When she came, twisting on the sheets, Billie paused, but didn’t stop, starting up again when Steph was breathing even again.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ easy,” It should’ve been an insult, but coming from Billie, it sounded like a compliment, “God, look at you. You’re like… the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” And if she could have, she would have replied, but she couldn’t really think about anything, too overstimulated. She must look like a mess, all flushed and sweaty, breathing hard. Billie just kept fucking her, her strong hand wrapped around her thigh.  _ Fuck, she’s really gonna ruin me for anyone else.  _

 

—-

 

“Morning, princess.” 

 

Steph blinked awake, sun shining through the window. Billie was already up, holding a cup of coffee out to her in a tshirt and boxers. Even that made Steph’s heart jump a little, she was so far fucking gone. “Morning,” She took the mug gratefully, taking a sip, watching Billy round the bed to join her again. Last night had been… well, Steph knew she was totally fucked, literally and figuratively. She must have orgasmed a thousand times, and then Billie’d lit a joint in bed, and they’d fallen asleep talking, Steph’s head in her lap, Billie’s fingers combing through her hair.  _ How romantic.  _ And now, here she was again, sliding into bed next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and bringing her coffee. They were practically married. 

 

“Sleep well?” She nodded, still a little groggy, taking another sip of the coffee.

 

“Yeah,  _ fuck,”  _ She looked over at Billie, who laughed a little.

 

“Yeah.” She wrapped an arm around Steph’s shoulders, drinking her own coffee. “I can drive you home, if you need me to, or-”

 

“I don’t have anything to do today,” She shrugged, and Billie smiled like that was the answer she was hoping for, “Why don’t we just hang around here? Unless you’ve got somewhere to be?” 

 

“Nope. Nowhere I’d rather be than here, pretty girl.” 


	4. Cordially Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that?” Billie motioned to the invitation, hopping up off the bed and grabbing it before Steph could protest. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the pillow.
> 
> “Just my parents’ stupid rich people holiday party. It’s the first invitation I’ve gotten in a few years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dyke fic and therefore there must be dyke drama. sorry I don't make the rules.

Stephanie got an invitation in the mail. 

 

_ You are cordially invited-  _ oh fuck. She knew what it was before she even finished reading it. She hadn’t been to her parents’ big holiday party in a few years, didn’t really have a reason to, hadn’t even been invited. It was all the rich people they knew, and then some, and that wasn’t exactly the type of environment she thrived in. As she walked back up the stairs, she could hear Billie singing along to some record in her room, snorting a little when she realized it was fucking ABBA. Punk dyke, her ass. She threw the invitation on her desk, flopping down on the bed next to her, smiling at the chaste kiss Billie got in between lyrics. It’d been almost four months since the concert, since they first met. God, had it really been that long? And even if Billie wouldn’t admit it, they were definitely a thing -  _ girlfriends -  _ and actually… Steph was happier than she’d been in a while. Even with Billie gone every few weeks on tour, even with her cocky attitude and total lack of self-restraint, Steph liked her a lot, maybe more than a lot, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

 

“What’s that?” Billie motioned to the invitation, hopping up off the bed and grabbing it before Steph could protest. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

 

“Just my parents’ stupid rich people holiday party. It’s the first invitation I’ve gotten in a few years.” Which, actually, now that she thought about it, that could  _ not  _ be a good sign, “Must mean they found me a husband.” It was  _ almost _ a joke, almost, but there was enough truth to it that Steph kind of felt nervous. Billie just raised an eyebrow at her, still holding the invitation. This was the part they hadn’t talked about, because as much as Steph might be falling in love with Billie, as much as she wanted to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of forever, that wasn’t… really in the cards for Steph. Not with her parents breathing down her neck every step of the way. 

 

“Looks like you’ve got a plus one,” Billie waved the invitation in the air, smirking a little. Steph rolled her eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face.

 

“Oh, yeah, sounds like a great idea. Sure my mom would love to meet the dyke who ruined her daughter’s chance at a picket fence life.” It was a joke, it was supposed to be a joke, but Billie didn’t look like she was joking anymore, and Steph propped herself up on her elbows a little, chewing the inside of her cheek, “Sorry, just… you know what I mean. I can’t-” 

 

“Yeah I hear you loud and clear, princess.” She laughed bitterly, and suddenly Steph felt like she’d fucked this all up, “I ain’t what mommy and daddy want, so I can’t be in the picture, right?” 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

They hadn’t really fought yet, hadn’t had anything to fight about. Nothing past stupid superficial shit anyway, arguments that were more banter than actual fighting. This… felt like she’d struck a nerve, and she should’ve known it would. She should’ve hid the invitation, not made that joke, just lied with Billie in bed and sang ABBA. 

 

“That’s… not fair Billie.” Because how could she expect Steph to even  _ consider  _ bringing her as her date to this, after hearing about her family, about the expectations she had on her, about the life she was  _ supposed  _ to be leading? “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

 

“Oh then what did you mean, sweetheart? Enlighten me.” She sat on the edge of her desk, eyebrow raised, “Because it seems an awful lot like you’ve given us an inescapable expiration date.” And… maybe that was true, but Steph had always sort of had it in the back of her mind, the reminder that this couldn’t be it for her, that she’d have to have a normal life. But Billie was so out, so visibly queer, that it probably hadn’t been on her mind. 

 

“I mean,” She wasn’t sure how to say it without just proving Billie’s point, “I don’t know. Maybe you’re right, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop. It doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” 

 

“Just means you can’t be seen with me, right?” And god, that was fucking harsh, and Steph could feel her face heating up, blinking a few times to try and keep her composure. 

 

“No. Just not… I don’t even know if I’m gonna go Billie.” 

 

“But you might,” And Billie sounded defeated, and Steph wanted to cry, “You don’t know, but you might, and you don’t know, but they might introduce you to someone, and you might marry a rich boy and pop out 2.5 kids, just like mommy and daddy want. Am I wrong?” Steph couldn’t find the words to answer as a tear slipped down her cheek, and Billie just scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You know, I should really stop going for straight girls.” And  _ that  _ was really not fair. That made Steph fucking mad.

 

“I’m  _ sorry?”  _ She sat up properly, legs hanging over the side of the bed, not looking at Billie as she wiped at her face. She was so bad at this, bad at fighting, because she could never hold back the tears, but she wasn’t gonna just let Billie win with that. That’s  _ fucked. _ “You know, it’s not like I planned for this to happen either. My life would be infinitely easier if I  _ did  _ just do what they wanted.” And Billie almost looked surprised that she was arguing back, but her face didn’t leave anger for long, and she was rolling her eyes at Steph’s words. “Don’t fucking do that, don’t look at me like I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into, like I’m some naive little straight girl. If I was just fucking around, we wouldn’t still be here Billie. You know that.” 

 

“Oh please, princess. Like you haven’t just been counting the days until your parents find you out and you have an excuse to leave.” And she knew Billie was just angry, she knew there was no way she actually believed that, but  _ fuck  _ did it make her mad.

 

“How can you fucking say that? How can you possibly think you know what’s going on in my head?” And she was standing now, closer to Billie, grabbing the invitation on the desk, “You think this is the life I want? Snobby, ignorant people all talking about how much fucking money they have? I don’t have any other  _ choice  _ Billie, I have to finish school, I have to have somewhere to live. I don’t get to walk around like you do.” And Steph knew the only reason Billie could be so open was because she didn’t have anyone to disown her, didn’t have her shithead dad around anymore, but Steph  _ did,  _ and that was the problem. “I  _ wish  _ I could. I wish I could just be with you, and be comfortable, and not be constantly afraid that somehow it’s gonna get back to them, that I’ll fuck myself over just by being happy.” She was right in Billie’s face now, and she’d never really known herself to get this angry. She’d been raised to be  _ nice,  _ to be decent and god fearing and beautiful, and here she was, arguing with her  _ girlfriend _ , like this wasn’t some kind of alien world. 

  
“Oh yeah, it’s such a luxury bein’ a queer these days. Can’t believe I get to have this life.” Billie rolled her eyes, and Steph scoffed, neither of them willing to back down, “Y’know princess, why don’t you give me a call when you stop bein’ so fucking caught up in bein’  _ normal. _ Or don’t, you can go find your rich boy at this stupid fucking party with your parents that would hate me,” She pushed the invitation at Steph, “And don’t invite me to the wedding.” And then she was leaving, and Steph wasn’t sure she wanted to chase her, not right now anyway. She sighed after a second and went down the stairs, only getting there in time to watch Billie’s car pull off. She looked down at the invitation in her hand, this stupid fucking piece of paper that started all this.  _ Fuck,  _ she was gonna have to fix this.


	5. Dead on impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. I don’t know. I kind of want her to come.” Kali raised an eyebrow, breathing a laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you out of your fucking mind? You’d be dead on impact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these keep being so short lol we'll get to juicy shit soon

“God dammit,” Steph hung up the phone, getting a dead like from Billie for the millionth time. It’d been two weeks since they fought, and she hadn’t been taking her calls. Steph was starting to get desperate.

 

“Maybe you should just let it go,” Kali was spread out on the couch, feet propped up on the back, magazine in one hand and beer in the other. Steph glared at her, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. “Sorry, I know it sucks, I’m just saying. She’s not wrong. You  _ are  _ gonna have to cut it off sometime, I don’t see why you just take this chance.” And,  _ maybe _ Kali had a point, but Steph had spent two weeks in her own head, imagining over and over again a scenario where she did actually bring Billie to her parents’ house, and… well, the more she thought about it, the less intimidating it seemed. Her parents were desperate to seem progressive, even if they weren’t  _ actually _ , and it might be fun to piss them off for once in her life. Do something because  _ she  _ wants to, not because they told her to. 

 

“I know. I don’t know. I kind of want her to come.” Kali raised an eyebrow, breathing a laugh.

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You’d be dead on impact,” She flipped a page absently, “I mean, bringing home a girl is one thing, your parents could just pretend you’re roommates, or friends, or study buddies. She didn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays or something. Bringing home  _ Billie Hargrove…  _ I mean, I don’t think you could convince anyone she’s straight if you put her in gingham and tights.” Steph didn’t appreciate the pointed look, and she just huffed, crossing her arms. “Plus, knowing her, no way she’d keep her hands off you, not if she knew you’d get embarrassed and blush like you do. She does that shit here, and that’s just in front of me, imagine if she had that kind of audience.” And… well Steph hadn’t really thought about that. In her head, she’d imagined Billie knowing exactly how to pretend, how to shake hands and smile and dress up. She forgot to factor in that Billie absolutely would not do  _ any  _ of those things. Now that she thought about it though…

 

“That’s… kind of hot.” Kali hit her with the magazine, scrunching up her nose, “Ow! Fuck you, it is.” 

 

“Gross, Stephanie. In front of your  _ parents,  _ so indecent,” her tone betrayed her, though, and she laughed, shaking her head, “I mean, if pissing off your parents and getting disowned is the  _ goal,  _ then fine. Go sweep Billie off her feet and bring her out to buttfuck Indiana. All I’m saying is I’m not gonna give some sappy speech at your funeral.” 

 

—-

 

Funeral or not, Steph had made up her mind.

 

Maybe it was a stupid idea, maybe it was the worst idea she’d ever had, but she’d reached a point of no return, standing on Billie’s doorstep, pressing the doorbell a few times. She knew she wasn’t on tour – Kali was friends of friends of some of the band, and had been kind enough to tell her – so she was either home, or she’d be home sometime. 

 

Lucky for Steph, it was the former. 

 

She’d almost forgotten how angry Billie’d been, but the look on her face when she realizes who’s standing in front of her door is enough to remind her. 

 

“Stephanie, what are you doing here?” And,  _ god,  _ that tone makes her skin crawl, but she just lets out a breath, smiling weakly.

 

“Romantic gesture?” That seems to soften her a bit, and she glances behind her into the house, tapping her fingers on the door, like she’s trying to decide whether she wants to invite her in and start this whole thing up again. She sighs, stepping to the side a little to make room to step in, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You gonna come in, or what, princess?” And Steph can’t believe she almost just let this go, with how easily Billie gives up the fight. The door closes behind her, and she stands sort of awkwardly, fiddling with her dress. Billie just walks past her, into the kitchen, obviously just expecting her to follow. So she does. Fuck. She’s in the middle of making a drink, only looking over her shoulder when Steph walks in the room, obviously trying to play this as casual as possible. Classic Billie. 

 

“I wanted to… uh, do you still  _ want  _ to go to my parents’?” Because maybe Billie’s decided over the last few weeks deciding that, actually, she  _ doesn’t _ want to hang around a bunch of stuffy rich people for a night, open bar or not. That would be nice, that would make Steph’s life so much easier. Billie just shrugs, stirring the glass.

 

“Thought you didn’t want me there.” But there’s not anger in her voice, like last time. And that’s almost worse. She just sounds…  _ sad. Fuck. _

 

“What if I changed my mind?” Billie looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

 

“Sweetheart, don’t fuck up your life just for me. I’m not worth it.” And that makes Steph’s heart  _ ache, _ because Steph should be the one groveling, she should be the one doubting herself, Billie’s the catch. She chews her cheek a little, almost reaching for Billie’s hand, but deciding against it.

 

“I don’t think you get to decide that.” Billie fixes her with a look, like she’s being naive, like she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, and Steph rolls her eyes, “Billie, I’m a grown up, okay? I get to decide what I prioritize, and I’d rather be dirt fucking poor and get to live my life how I want than marry a rich boy and pop out his kids.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, shaking her head. “I  _ missed  _ you.” Her voice goes quieter, and Billie’s face falls. 

 

“Okay.” She shrugs, looking down into her glass, swirling the liquid a little, “I mean, I don’t think I was gonna be able to stay away much longer anyway.” And the smirk is back, and Steph feels relief wash over her. 

 

“Oh thank god, can you imagine?” She smiled, leaning against the counter a little, “I can’t even cook, how am I supposed to be a housewife?” Billie just snorted across from her, sipping at her drink. “I want you to come, you know. To my parents’ house.” She shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Billie looks at her like she’s just asked her to marry her, laughing again. 

 

“As what, your date? You sure you want a collective heart attack on your conscience?” Still, she pushed herself off the counter, closing in on Steph’s space, planting her hands on the counter on either side of her. “You sure you want mommy and daddy seein’ the dyke who dashed their hopes and dreams?” Steph grinned right back at her, reaching up to wrap her arms around Billie’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. 

 

“They’ll live.” 


	6. Sexy Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re thinkin’ pretty hard over there, princess,” Steph shook out of her own head, breathing a laugh. They were sitting parked in the driveway of the house - her childhood home - and she was choosing now to rationalize all this to herself. “Y’know, we don’t have to go. I know you want to be a big girl, or whatever, but we could just turn around.” She shook her head, getting her purse from the back seat. 
> 
>  
> 
> “No, we’re here already. I’m not gonna chicken out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this chapter I retire from Ao3 for the foreseeable future because i just started dating someone LOL
> 
> also no one's as homophobic as they would've been because i want to write happy shit and i dont care

Steph wasn’t actually sure her parents would live through this. As much as rich people wanted to  _ look  _ progressive, in general, that’s all it was. Looks. They would never seriously accept something like this, not once the audience was gone. 

 

She knew she had to brace herself for the worst. Maybe she was risking too much for this, maybe throwing every expectation your parents have in their face because she felt like dating a girl  _ once _ wasn’t realistic, but she was so sick and fucking tired of pleasing them. Even she should get a rebellious phase, right? 

 

“You’re thinkin’ pretty hard over there, princess,” Steph shook out of her own head, breathing a laugh. They were sitting parked in the driveway of the house - her childhood home - and she was choosing now to rationalize all this to herself. “Y’know, we don’t have to go. I know you want to be a big girl, or whatever, but we could just turn around.” She shook her head, getting her purse from the back seat. 

 

“No, we’re here already. I’m not gonna chicken out now.” She pulled herself out of the car, looking at the house for a second before letting out a breath, shutting the door and looking over at Billie. They were purposefully late, by an hour, to be exact, and there were already cars lining the street. But at least they wouldn’t have to wait around  _ alone _ with them for people to show up. She wasn’t sure any of them would live through  _ that. _

 

She hesitated again once they were standing in front of the door, looking over at Billie. She cleaned up well, Steph had to give her that. She still looked… like Billie, just… nicer. More palatable. She almost wished she hadn’t tried to tone it down, almost, but she knew it would be better this way. Billie on her arm was already shocking enough, full-punk-dyke Billie would  _ not  _ be easy to introduce to this crowd. She must have gotten caught up in her own head again, because Billie laughed, leaning forward to ring the bell.

 

“Y’know, I can’t do all this for you, sweetheart. This is  _ your  _ family.” She barely got the sentence out before Steph’s mother was answering the door, big smile plastered on her face. She looked back and forth between the two of them for a second before pulling Steph into a hug.

 

“Stephanie, dear it’s so good to see you. So glad you came this year,” She stepped back, looking to Billie, “And you must be the friend. Beth, is it?” Her mom held out a hand, and Steph watched as Billie tried to hold back a laugh. 

 

“Billie, actually,” She smiled, shaking Mrs. Harrington’s hand firmly, “And I’m Stephanie’s girlfriend.” The noise that left Steph’s throat when she said that was less than human, but Billie looked fucking pleased with herself, shooting Steph a smug smile before stepping past her mom into the house. Steph stood for a second, chewing the inside of her lip, watching the expressions on her mom’s face. 

 

“Look, it’s-” She didn’t even manage to get out a sentence before her mom was smiling that neutra-sweet smile again, waving her off and opening the door more. 

 

“Oh, dear, come inside! It’s so cold out.” She closed it behind them, glancing at Billie, “We can discuss later, alright sweetie? Everyone’s already here.” And, gosh, didn’t that sound pleasant? She was sure her dad would be thrilled. She opened her mouth, started to say something, but just sighed, hanging her coat in the closet next to the door and following her into the next room. Maybe, if she just ignored the fact that they would want to lecture her eventually, everyone would forget about it and she could just get drunk and laugh at rich people with her girlfriend. God, girlfriend. Something she’d have to get used to.

 

Billie had made a beeline for the bar, grinning at the guy behind it, who was looking at her like he wasn’t sure she was  _ allowed _ to be here. But his expression changed when Stephanie walked up, and Billie wrapped an arm around her. “Somethin’ strong for us, man. Got a long night to get through.” He was young, their age, Steph almost recognized him. He must’ve gone to Hawkins High because he was giving her this  _ look _ , like he couldn’t wait to have the hottest gossip in town. Just her luck. Still, he handed them a couple of drinks, still eyeing Billie warily, before they turned to look at the crowd. Billy squeezed her shoulder, taking a sip. “You sure ‘bout this, sweetheart?” Steph rolled her eyes, downing the drink and grimacing a little. 

 

“If you ask me that before every conversation we have, I’ll kill you.” Which made her laugh, at least, “C’mon, we got a lot of millionaires to freak out.” 

 

—-

 

Steph was… admittedly kind of drunk. It’d only been about an hour, but she’d had probably four  _ very _ strong drinks. God bless that boy behind the bar. Even if ‘Steph Harrington is a Dyke’ was plastered all over town tomorrow, she was grateful for him now, as he poured her another. Jesus. She’d left Billie talking to one of the couples, and she leaned back against the bar, watching her for a second. She was lucky she’d picked someone so charming. It was almost like the whole  _ lesbian _ thing didn’t even cross people’s minds when Billie got to talking. She could even make these stuffy old women laugh and blush, which sort of… softened the blow. She caught her eye and smiled when she was waved over, rolling her eyes at the wink Billie shot her way. Insufferable. Still, she made her way back through the crowd, letting Billie slide a hand around her waist, press a kiss to her temple. The more she did it, the less scary it was. 

 

“There she is, we were just talkin’ bout you.” That couldn’t be good. She looked at the couple in front of her, racking her brain for their names. Mr. and Mrs… Hoffman? Yeah. Old friends of her parents, lived off in the Hamptons now. The woman winked at her, sipping her glass of wine.

 

“Don’t tell your mother, but I’m happy for you two, really.” Steph smiled, putting a hand on Billie’s where it rested against her hip. “I think you’d be surprised to find out how much of this there is going on in this crowd. Money means secrets.” Which… honestly, Steph hadn’t really even thought about. But now that she looked around, she wouldn’t exactly be surprised if half these people were just keeping up appearances. Billy laughed, squeezing Steph lightly. 

 

“Not news to me. I’ve been the secret a few times around.” Which… should’ve made her jealous, but really she understood. Billie could charm the pants off whoever she wanted, it didn’t surprise her that there were a few bored housewives in the mix. “Though, I think I like it this way better.” Steph rolled her eyes a little, smiling.

 

“I sure know how to pick em’,” it made Mrs. Hoffman laugh, and her husband cracked a smile, which was more than usual. It made her relax a little, or maybe it was the alcohol.

 

—-

 

Steph was on her own again, talking to someone she could only assume was a distant relative, smiling and nodding, answering questions about school. She could see Billie leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, giving her this  _ look  _ that she wasn’t sure she wanted to encourage right now. Not with half the night still ahead of them. 

 

When they finished talking, she went off to get another drink, trying not to notice that Billie pushed herself off the wall, walking towards her. It was kind of… fun, ignoring her, not letting that smirk get to her. She only looked up once she was leaning against the bar, eyebrow raised.

 

“Hey there, pretty girl. Come here often?” Steph snorted, the bartender looked violated, and Billie’s smile only got wider. 

 

“Not finding what you want in the crowd?” She took her drink, leaning sideways on the bar, “Thought you liked being the sexy secret.” Billie barked a laugh, shifting in a little closer.

 

“Only yours,  _ baby.”  _ And Steph wasn’t  _ stupid,  _ she knew when Billie was trying to do, she just wasn’t sure how good an idea it was. “Think we could find something  _ secretive _ to do. Don’t think I got a proper tour of this place.” Steph could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, and she turned her head as Billy pressed a kiss to her jaw. 

 

“ _ Billie,”  _ She caught her mother’s eye, who was looking at her like she was possessed, and bit her lip, “Alright, sure. Tour.” The words had barely left her mouth before she was pulling Billie out of the main room, avoiding the look she knew she was getting from her parents as they passed. Billy just looked fucking delighted, being dragged up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, the bitch. 

 

Steph closed the door behind them once they were inside, silently thanking whatever god was up there that her parents had let her put a lock on her door in high school. Billie flopped down onto her bed, sitting against the headboard and looking around.

 

“Damn, you really  _ are  _ some kinda princess, huh?” Which… was fair. Her room wasn’t exactly subtle. Ladies like frills and pink, and she hadn’t exactly had much say in the interior decorating department. She snorted a laugh, walking over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

 

“Don’t look at me, this is all my mother’s doing,” she looked over at Billie, who was looking at her with half lidded eyes, that stupid fucking smirk on her lips. This was probably a bad idea. Her parents had seen them leave the room, it was already enough that she was flaunting a woman around the party. God forbid someone came upstairs and- Her thoughts were cut off when Billie reached out, dragging into her lap, forgetting her paranoia as soon as Billie’s hands ran down her sides. 

 

“Relax, baby, you look tense.” hands pushed up her thighs, under her dress, and Steph breathed a laugh, “There she is, c’mere.” Maybe she was half-embarassed about how easy it was for Billie to take down her defenses, but it didn’t matter. She let herself be pulled down into a kiss, sighing against her lips. If she could somehow show them, those people down there, how  _ good _ this was, how it felt when Billy scraped her teeth across her jaw, they’d get it.  _ Fuck,  _ she didn’t think she’d ever stop being hot for it. She could feel Billie laugh against her skin when she breathed a moan, pulling back to look at her. “Y’know, kinda hot, being in your childhood bedroom.” God, that fucking  _ look,  _ “Bet your high school sweethearts never fucked you like I do.” Steph tried to laugh at that, tried to roll her eyes at how fucking  _ cheesy _ it was, but Billie’s hands had made their way up her skirt, rubbing over the fabric of her underwear, and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

 

Besides, she was right. It was  _ really  _ fucking hot.

 

“Definitely not.” She’d probably regret saying it later, feeding Billie’s ever-growing ego, but she wanted to get on with it. Now wasn’t really the time for the typical Billie Hargrove slow burn. She pressed her hips down a little, grinding against Billie’s hand, leaning in to kiss her again. “C’mon, they’re gonna wonder where we went soon.”

 

“Mm, good.” She dipped her fingers under the fabric, “I got a reputation to uphold, princess. Can’t have em’ thinkin’ I don’t spend hours making you feel good.”  _ Hours _ , god, she couldn’t imagine what would happen if they re-emerged after the guests had left, didn’t want to think about the looks on her parents’ faces. She rested her forehead against Billie’s, breathing coming faster.

 

“Fuck off, I’ve also got a reputation here, you know.” The moan that punctuated that sentence betrayed her, and Billie grinned. Okay. Fuck it. She’d already taken the leap bringing her here, not like she didn’t know she’d be pulled away at some point during the night. She tried to stop thinking so hard, kissing Billie again, lazy and slow, feeling the heat build in her gut.  _ Fuck,  _ she really was easy. It didn’t take long before she couldn’t even focus on kissing anymore, her eyes slipping closed as she buried her face in Billie’s neck, trying to stifle her noises. She was fucking relentless, not that Steph was really complaining.  _ Fuck _ , how could she? 

 

“Yeah, c’mon baby,” she barely heard Billie’s words, breathing hot against her skin, rolling her hips a little, “Pretty girl, look at me, wanna see you.” She listened, lifting her head, probably flushed fucking pink, lips bitten red. “ _ Jesus,  _ look at you.” Billie really looked in awe, like she hadn’t seen this every night the last five months. She almost wanted to laugh, but she was so close, couldn’t really focus on anything else. Billie, psychic as ever, seemed to notice, because she shifted a little, got a better angle, moved a little faster, and Steph was gone, clashing their lips together again as she came, breathing her name.  _ Fuck _ , she really didn’t think she’d ever find anyone better. 

 

“Jesus christ,” she said it with a laugh, Billie still slowly thumbing over her clit, like she knew she could make her cum again so easy, if she wanted to, cocky motherfucker. She almost let it continue, almost leaned in to kiss her again, let her just keep going, when there was a knock on the door, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“Stephanie, dear, is everything alright?” She instinctively put a hand over Billie’s mouth, though she could see the amusement in her eyes, “The Hoffman’s are leaving and wanted to say goodbye.” 

 

“Yeah! Just got something on my dress, I’ll be right out!” That seemed to be enough, because she heard her heels click back down the hall, breathing a sigh, pulling her hand away.

 

“Good timing, huh?” She rolled her eyes, unable to help the laugh that escaped her lips, more out of relief than anything else.

 

“Fuck you, now I have to change.” Billie grinned, pulling her hand out from between Steph’s legs, licking her fingers. Steph shoved her a little, rolling her eyes. “Fucking  _ gross _ . Get up, look presentable.” She pushed herself off the bed, going to her closet, praying she had something from high school that wouldn’t be mortifying to wear. She looked back at Billie as she pulled out a dress, who looked fucking  _ smug _ . There was no way people wouldn’t know what they were doing up here, not with the way she looked. Steph was sure she looked just as fucked, pink and sweaty and flustered. She did her best to fix her hair a little in the mirror, pulling her lipstick out of her purse to reapply. Thank god she’d chosen a neutral color. A face stained red wouldn’t really be a subtle look. 

 

“Y’know, we could just go, before your parents have the chance to lecture you,” She turned back, raising an eyebrow, and Billie shrugged, “Just sayin’, I think we got it all in. Showed our faces, drank free booze, fucked in your childhood bedroom. That’s my checklist done.” Honestly… it wasn’t a bad idea. It wasn’t like she’d see them again until next christmas anyway.  _ Maybe  _ thanksgiving, if they were in the country. Billie stood, walking over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “As hot as sneaking around all these richies is, I’d  _ much _ rather have my way with you in my own bed.” Steph snorted, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah, fine, but  _ not  _ because of that,” A lie, “I’m gonna steal a bottle from the bar first, though. Gotta make it out of here with  _ something  _ to show for it.” It earned her a laugh, and Billie pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  
“God,  _ now  _ I remember why I like you.” Bitch.


End file.
